Whiplash
PIPCLAW-OS® v12.3.0.9 Whiplash belongs to ZodiaDragon. Please don't use him without permission. Born in Vault 21, Whiplash grew up with no knowledge of the warzone of the world beyond the Vault Door. That was until the Vault was attacked, and the SandWing was forced into the unforgiving wasteland that he now wanders, where he quickly learned one thing about war: War never changes. Description Whiplash stands slightly taller than most SandWings, with a deep shade of tan for his scales and a lighter, more yellowish shade of underscales. His scales often seem much darker than usual on account of the dust that accumulates without water to clean off. His clothing usually consists of his trench coat that has accompanied him since he left his vault. Its pockets are usually filled with what few caps and other pieces of junk that he has on him at any given time. Under this coat includes light armor to block bullets, a water canteen, a small medkit with some basic medical supplies, and a small leather pouch for valuables he can use for trading. Lastly, he has a pair of gloves that pad his talons from constant weapon use. His main weapons are two automatic rifles specially modified for use while flying. In addition to these, he often has a pistol on his belt that he can use in a pinch. Occasionally he gets his hand on bulkier weapons, and he always enjoys getting the chance to use them. Personality Whiplash can be summed up in three words: smart, sarcastic, and dangerous. He tends to try to avoid getting into trouble, but his occasional sub-par charisma (and limitless sarcasm) often leads him to where fighting is the only option. When he has to fight, however, it's generally better to be on his side. Whiplash has been known to be a bit "trigger happy" at times, and getting his claws on some heavy weaponry will be bound to cause him to wreak some havoc in the area. Despite his outwardly tough appearance, Whiplash often puts the well-being of others before his own. He tends to shy away from company when he fears that danger will come to them, and he can be somewhat pushy in making sure that companions are safe before doing something stupid (which is a bit more common than one might think). Skills Strength: 7 | Perception: 4 | Endurance: 2 | Charisma: 3 | Intelligence: 8 | Agility: 2 | Luck: 2 The first and most useful skill that Whiplash has is his technical knowledge. As a result of his experience working as a mechanic in the Vault, Whiplash knows his way around most things, and has become exceptionally crafty at modifying weapons and armor, hacking computers, and even controlling robots. He's also picked up some knowledge on Locksmithing in his time in the wasteland. In addition to craftiness, he has picked up some fighting skills, especially with his dual automatic rifles. However, he does get some assistance from his Vault-Issues Pip-Claw, which allows him to have computer-assisted aiming for weapons when it gets too chaotic to do it himself. His Pip-Claw also allows him to read Holotapes found in the wasteland and, if he's bored, play some games with some free time. Relationships Penitent: When Whiplash meets up with Penn, he will only ever describe the interaction as that of "endless hatred." That said, Penn is one of the closest dragons to Whiplash, and their relationship is much closer to that of a sibling rivalry than anything else. While he'd never admit it, he's glad to have the IceWing around. Gallery WhiplashPip.png|Zod Whiiiiiiiiiip.jpg|T4 SandWingsketch.jpeg|Kitty War never changes.png|T4 Whateveryousaysandy.png|Luster Whippylashy.jpeg|Luster Dramatic_stare_into_the_night.png|Luster Destroy_the_world.png|Luster pipSANDY.png|Luster Coding: ZodiaDragon DO NOT STEAL Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Content (ZodiaDragon) Category:Characters